dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Iop/Agility/2
Introduction Welcome, traveler. You perhaps are tired, you perhaps are smitten. You perhaps are tired of all those uniformed people you meet in the world. I hereby proudly present you something different, something perhaps difficult, something strong. For even I was astonished by its force, its grace and her smile. For I got to know Nebelkatze, my Iop. Status Agility vs. Vitality Honestly, It'd be great to tell you, all points in agility until you start drooling. But the softcaps for agility are - holding back all the swearwords - disgusting! So, you have to decide: Do you want to put 20 points into agility? It's not recommended, it's too little. 40? That's what the author chose. Quite balanced, you can tank nicely and still deal great damage. 60 or 80? Your damage will be really nice. Let's say really nice. But your stats will grow but slowly and you might lack of life. So choose wisely. Intelligence and Chance? Yes, we want an agility Iop. And yes, we use air based skills. But! But we leech by inflicting fire and water based damage. I myself put 20 points each to intelligence and to chance. It still has to be compared to another Iop to see what's better, but if you have enough life and you're not spending points in agility, you might decide for the leech. Skills Equipment Levels in detail Levels 1 to 16 Leveling Get to the Dinks as soon as possible. Great experience and you'll get hardly ever wounded with Pressure. Yes. Use Pressure. At least until level 9 when you get Divine Sword. You can use it later on with the Dinks But it will soon be worth to get damaged in order to kill faster and more efficient. Hint: Start with Orange Dinks. You'll know why. ---- Equipment Young Adventurer Set - Somewhat not original, but, eh, it's worth it. ---- Skills Save points until level 9 where Divine Sword is going to be maxed out at level 11. Get Compulsion to level 3. You'll later on have a great buff combo: Compulsion 3 AP, Bravery Guide 2 AP, Increase 1 AP. ---- ---- Levels 16 to 26 Leveling Dinks. You'll get to hate them, but still good experience. ---- Equipment A great combination before level 26 for Tofu Set is the following: Robber Set plus Gobboots, The Gobb or Ellinie Cloak and Flud or Slob Headgear. ---- Skills Max out Increase. ---- ---- Levels 26 to 36 Leveling You might want to stick with Dinks. You probably won't. Another great option is to visit Mushds. Great with Divine Sword. There I'd recommend a Magus Fecalizer. ---- Equipment Get a decent Tofu Set. ---- Skills Raise Jump to level 4, save the rest. You should be able to max out Sword of Judgment the level you get it, which is 42. ---- ---- Levels 36 to 42 Leveling Stay with the Mushds. ---- Equipment Stay with the Tofu Set or for better experience, get yourself a good Prespic Set with Agrid ---- Skills Get Sword of Judgement to level 5 immediately when you reach level 42. Just do it. ---- ---- Levels 42 to 52 Leveling I've yet to find a decent place for leveling. ---- Equipment You can now wear a Wind Kwak Set. I recommend not a complete one though. Your damage will be higher if you're wearing a +7 Carpet Cape instead of the Wind Kwape. Some people might want to take a complete White Scaraleaf Set and fill the gaps with the Wind Kwak Set, but I must say, I like the additional AP and MP. ---- Skills Level Power to 5. ---- ---- To Do-List * New Images for the skills. * Level her further and write more. * Write down wisdom-sets.